Equipment
Equipment Life Forge holds a vast amount of equipment that is used on your character, with weapons enabling attacks on enemies and armors to protect from an enemy's attacks. Equipment offers many different bonus stats to one's character to allow different and unique play styles. There are three sources of equipment in the game, being those that can be crafted, those that are dropped upon defeating various monsters and bosses, and those that can be obtained from chests in fixed locations. Equipment Types There are 9 total equipment slots in LifeForge for a player's character, and are explained below: *Weapon4- Located in the middle left is the weapon slot; weapons give offensive stat boosts and allow you to attack. Range varies on the weapon type, as does the weapon being one-handed or two-handed *Armor5- Located in the middle center is the armor slot; provides high Defense, and may also grant offensive stats *Boots8- Located in the bottom middle is the boots slot; provides low Defense, and may also grant offensive stats *Enchant1- Located in the top left is the enchant slot; provides various stats, and is usually Cloak items *Off-hand6- Located in the middle left is the off-hand slot; off-hand items, usually shields, are assigned to this slot, and cannot be used with two-handed weapons *Helmet2- Located in the top middle is the helmet slot; provides medium Defense, and may also grant offensive stats *Ring3- Located in the top right is the ring slot; provides various stats similar to Enchant and Charm items *Charm7- Located in the bottom left is the charm slot; provides various stats similar to Enchant and Ring items *Gem9- Located in the bottom right is the gem slot; provides an elemental affinity to a player character, granting them bonus damage to those weak to that element provided, and also making the player character weak to a certain element that opposes their chosen element. Also grants stats based on the element and type of Gem Enhancments Enhancments are prefixes and suffixes that have a percentage of a chance to be applied to any equipment when its crafted or dropped by a monster. This being said, enhancements cannot be acquired on gear purchased directly from merchants. There are currently 5 tiers of enhancements; Broken, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, and Legendary. Equipment Quality (Prefix) Here we will learn about Prefixes on gear and what exactly they do! All items, aside from cloaks, have a random chance of having a prefix whether they are crafted or dropped but not if they are bought. *Broken- If an item is broken the stats it gives will be nerfed making the item less valuable. *Normal- This is the base level of items and gives no extra stats, this is also how shops sell them. *Uncommon- With this prefix not much is changed, a few minor bonuses are found on your stats. *Rare- If an item is rare the stats are increased, making the item much superior than the original. *Epic- Epic is quite the prefix, giving a great bonus to the item and making it much better than the original. *Legendary- If you receive a legendary item you're in luck, this is the best prefix possible to get and will be the best possible version of the item! Equipment Enhancments (Suffix) Now we will learn about Suffixes which are quite similar to prefixes but give different bonuses. While prefixes clearly have some that are better and are worse, suffixes values are determined by the user. __NOEDITSECTION__